


gardening with dad (oneshot)

by saltyb0ba



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyb0ba/pseuds/saltyb0ba
Summary: It's a wonderful day in Old Corona. Quirin has decided to let Varian help him with gardening after a serious conversation that they had to have about Varian's mother the previous night.
Kudos: 25





	gardening with dad (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU START:
> 
> reminder that this is a oneshot story!  
> quirin and varian have a closer relationship in this story than implied in the show.  
> lastly, varian is 8.

It was a cloudy evening in Old Corona. The little down was bustling, filled with citizens talking and going on errands. Quirin, a gardener and father was harvesting his cabbages with his son, Varian. Quirin was using this as an opportunity to cheer Varian up after a serious talk last night. 

Quirin grabbed Varian's attention and directed it to the cabbage in front of them.

"See, Varian? This is how you pick a cabbage! And once it's out of the ground, you place it in the wheelbarrow," He stood up, Varian watching, and carried the cabbage to the wheelbarrow, gently placing it amongst the others they had gathered that day. "You think you're ready now, Varian?" Varian hadn't helped him all day, he was afraid that if he did it incorrectly that his dad wouldn't be happy with him. Before this, he had the job of watching over their wheelbarrow and riding in it.

"I'm not sure, Daddy. What if I do it wrong?" Varian worried.

"You never know until you try." Quirin assured him with a smile. Varian had been hesitant to try things thus far, and this was a way to try to get him more comfortable with the idea of a possibility of messing up. 

"Would you like me to help you do it?" Quirin gently took Varian's small hands and put them on the sides of the green plant. Varian nodded, his expression turning from scared to neutral. Even though this was going against what Quirin had in mind for Varian, he just couldn't bear to see his son in any kind of distress. Varian, with Quirin's help, was able to pull the cabbage up. Quirin let go, and Varian was holding the cabbage, smiling at his Dad. 

"We did it, Daddy!!" Varian was jumping up and down with the cabbage, almost losing his balance. Quirin let a tired smile form on his face.

"Now go put it with the others!" He watched his son run over to the wheelbarrow and placed the cabbage. Turning around, Varian asked his dad to close his eyes; Varian had a surprise for him. Following what Varian said, Quirin closed his eyes.

Varian began to run, away from the wheelbarrow and closer to his dad. He gave Quirin a giant bear hug.

"Thank you for helping me, Daddy," Varian's voice was full of happiness, unlike the previous night before. "I love you."

Quirin hugged him back, glad that this experience helped in some small way.

"I love you too, Varian."


End file.
